


Red Eyed Girl

by latethoughts



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pansexual, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: All it takes is one life-threatening mission to admit your feelings to one another.





	Red Eyed Girl

Wanda was a kind girl, the kindest girl you'd ever met. 

Her smile lit up every room, her body made everyone turn their heads.

But her eyes. 

Her eyes were what fascinated you. They were usually a deep ocean blue, sometimes turning green but sometimes...sometimes they were red. You didn't know if it was the sunlight hitting her iris at a certain angle or her powers activating. But it was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.

Especially in summer. Wanda would laze by the pool in her hot red one piece and heart-shaped sunglasses, not having a care in the world. You often had to avert your eyes at the sight of her, as did everyone else. The younger Maximoff twin knew the effect she had on men and it often left her uncomfortable but whenever she saw the look on your face whenever you glanced at her...she liked it. She liked catching you zoning out while looking at her body. It wasn't threatening, it was nice. It made her cheeks flush with blood and her nether region spark. She liked when you smiled shyly and averted your gaze, she could even feel the heat radiating from your body whenever you two were close.

You never knowingly flirted with each other, as far as anyone was concerned you two were just really good friends. Giving each other knowing looks whenever Steve was confused by modern tech; giggling along to some more inside jokes, and falling asleep on the couch together because you were just too comfortable in each other's arms to be bothered moving.

Wanda first realised her feelings on a lazy Sunday. You two had been folding laundry in her room and she noticed you getting a little flustered when you picked up some of her lingerie.

"Who do you use these on?" Your tone was casual but your eyes never left the delicate lace, she noticed your pupils widen and breathing deepen.

"Nobody. I just like wearing them sometimes, see?" Wanda hiked up the left side of her mini skirt to show you the lace strap on high on her waist. Your eyes lingered, it wasn't intentional, you just couldn't help but be dumbfounded by her ridiculously amazing body.   
Wanda enjoyed the way you reacted and realised that she always enjoyed her time with you.

You weren't always the flustered one though. Sometimes you had the upper hand, like that one drunken night during a Stark party you had lovingly kissed your friend while chilling on the couch.   
"I just wanted to let you know," you took her smiling face to make sure she was looking at you, "I love you so much!" You admitted. Both drunk and feeling good, you went in for a short kiss but Wanda slipped her tongue through your smooth lips and enjoyed the smooch in good time. Separating only because Tony began cheering you guys on.

Wanda gulped while looking into your eyes, you saw that she was scared, she was exposed. But you weren't. You kept a cool demeanour and leaned back on the couch with her; continuing to relax like normal.

On one mission, you and she had to fly to Moscow to attain a device that Tony needed. Things went sideways and you two ended up spending the night in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of winter. You could feel your teeth chittering away, feeling like they were going to break if you had to stay any longer.

"They're going but we're too far away from the hotel, we might have to stay," Wanda was fine, she had the power to warm up but one look at your pale face made her blood run cold. She couldn't lose you, "take off your coat."

"Excuse me?" you laughed. Now wasn't the time to get undressed.

"I'll warm you up. I'm a human heater. We can put the coats on both of us, come," she took your coat off for you.

Then she used the other layers like shirts and pants to use as insulation, ripping up the seams and placing them on the floor.

"Keep your shoes on, we can use the coats as blankets," she laid down and you quickly laid beside her, draping the blanket over your almost naked bodies.

You two had never hugged so tightly for so long before, it was amazing. The instant warmth was a little too much at first but as you gradually relaxed as you warmed up.

"Thank you so much," you spoke before nuzzling into her neck.   
The breath against her collarbone made Wanda's heart rate pick up. She cursed under her breath at her wetness seeping through her cotton panties.  
"Are you okay?" You were still shivering a bit, not wanting to invade her privacy too much but you assumed that line was already crossed.

"Yeah," her hot breath turned into clouds. Although you two were in an office with no windchill, it was still below freezing, "if you're still cold you can put your leg up. I don't mind. I'm all yours," she muttered as you raised your leg.

The way your breath tickled her neck and your soft skin rubbed against hers sent Wanda's thoughts to a place she would never admit to. She imagined the two of you in her bed at home, nude and cuddling - much like the situation she was in now - but instead of being hours away from death, you were laughing and listening to music, relaxing and just talking until the sun came up.

Wanda didn't want to fall asleep, then her powers wouldn't be activated. She kept her eyes open and tried not to notice you snuggling down onto her breasts. Your lips were so close to her nipples and her hands were already resting on your ass, all she had to do was turn a bit.

"Um..." Wanda breathed out. Biting her lip to stop herself from admitting anything to you. She couldn't contain her little whimper when the heat of your core rubbed her thigh.

"Mm?" You fell asleep for only a moment, not realising how intimate you had gotten with Wanda.

She noticed your messy hair and lazy smile lit by nothing but the moonlight shining through the windows. Wanda pushed aside your hair and tucked some strands behind your ear. She didn't move it, only stroking your cheek a few times before bringing you in for a short and sweet kiss. There wasn't a lot of heat but there was something else.

"I don't want to hide anymore," Wanda admitted with desperate eyes. She was tired of hiding her true feelings towards you. You knew you reciprocated those feelings and brought her in for another soft kiss.

"Me neither," it's like you could communicate telepathically. Wanda smiled and dived in for another kiss, although this time was different.

Now that Wanda knew what she wanted, she wanted it now.

Taking control pretty much straight away, Wanda climbed on top of you, taking the opportunity to knead at your breasts and plant kisses down your neck. You arched your back so she could unclip your bra but she had used her powers to do that and remove your underwear. She did the same with herself. The red smoke felt like waves of pleasure as the clothes gently came off.

Although you couldn't directly see each other, the two of you knew exactly where to touch, kiss and suck. Wanda's mouth was lost under the coat nipping and sucking at your precious bud, making you moan and squeal just the way she dreamt.

When morning came you two managed to get back to the hotel, clean off and do it all again. Loving the feeling of fancy bed sheets beneath your skin instead of a tattered coat but you both appreciated that first night together. The first time you came together not just physically but spiritually.

Those glorious ruby reds shone again when she said it, "I love you," and beamed even brighter when you spoke.

"I love you."

Wanda knew she was yours.

And you knew you were hers.

 


End file.
